Moody's and Snape's Apprentice: Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
by Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
Summary: 4th to 7th year: Harry has had nasty betrayals and a new opportunity. Watch as Harry grows from a skinny naive man into a hero. He will continue to struggle along the way (no hocrux harry) Can Harry survive and find love along the way?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Letters

Harry was having a pleasant summer before his fourth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursleys were not bothering him this summer, which was a pleasant surprise mainly because of the abuse in the past.

Well it's time I start taking my life more seriously and become a great wizard, not like a bookworm like Granger

Harry just got a letter from Hermione and Ron.

_Dear Harry, _

_Our family has been thinking for this a little while. _

_The truth is you are too dangerous for us and _

_we don't want to go on your stupid quests for glory. _

_You are never welcome in our houses again _

_Your Former Family and Friends, _

_The Grangers and Weasleys _

Harry saw all the signatures, those traitorous little shits. "After everything, I done for them".

Maybe, I should write a letter to a few people, I need some training.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Professor Snape, _

_Hi _

_I am Harry Potter and my friends have turned on me for leading them into danger _

_as they say. I would like to have some training from both of you because of _

_your reputation. Moody, you are my favorite Auror because you destroyed _

_Death Eaters and uncovered the case of Barty Crouch Jr. Professor Snape, your spy _

_making and potion skills are exceptional and I want to learn so much from both of you guys. _

_Headmaster, please put me in contact with them as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Responses and Decisions

Harry got up and did his morning workout which consisted of running, pushups and sit-ups. He completed all of his summer homework and surprisingly, he got his letter back.

Hedwig flew over too him.

Dear Harry,

Hello, Harry

We were surprised to hear from you and we are sorry about your former

friends. We would love to meet with you at Private Drive.

Sincerely

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Moody

"Uncle Vernon, some of my Professors will be here to talk to me at morning".

HOW DARE YOU INVITE YOUR FREAKISH PEOPLE HERE, YOU SON OF A B******!

"They are coming at 7:00 am, they will hardly be any trouble".

"Very Well boy!

_\

June 16th 1994

At 7:00 in the morning, Harry was dressed with his wand in his hand. The doorbell rang and Harry was about to, "Stupe",

"Hey Potter, it's us, said Moody.

"How do I know it is you", responded Harry

"Ah, I like you, we all swear on our magic that we received your letter and your recipients".

They came in and sat down.

"So Harry, what training would you like", asked Dumbledore

"Well since Voldemort and his followers want to come after me, I would like to train, so one day I can give him a worthy duel of Morgana Le Fay and Merlin"."I would like to learn advanced transfiguration, charms, Dada and Potions and I don't believe that dark magic is bad and Slytherins are evil, me and them have been faking a rivarly.

"Ok, Potter, I was wrong to think that you were your father", said Snape.

"No problem and we can start new, and just to tell you, she would forgive you".

Dumbledore and Snape froze in their tracks.

"I forgive you too and I don't blame you".

"Check all my homework", said Harry.

Dumbledore, checked the homework with a simple spell.

"No mistakes, how is that possible", asked Dumbledore.

"Granger and Weasley".

"Ah, Potter I see, if they found out that they were not smarter than you".

They started talking for a few minutes.

"What do you want to be when you grow up", asked Moody.

"Hitwizard and or UnSpeakable

"Well, we have decided you will be the Apprentice to Moody and Snape and once you graduate, you can get a joint job at the Ministry", said Dumbledore

"I accept, thank you".

"Professor Dumbledore, after I fill out my apprentice papers, can I claim my lordship", asked Harry.

"Sure"

Diagon Alley

Harry, Moody and Snape walked to Diagon Alley and Harry asked, "I need to go to Gringotts and visit some shops".

"Okay", responded Snape.

Gringotts Private Room

"Hello Master Bearclaw".

"Hello Heir Potter"

"I need to claim my lordship for my family lines.

Harry cut his hand and it went on the ritual bowl.

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Age: 14

Father: James Ignotus Potter

Mother: Lillian Fay Potter nee Evans

Godfather: Sirus Black

Money: $99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999

Maternal Lines: LeFay and Slytherin (red and green)

Paternal: Peverall/Potter, Ravenclaw (colours: gold, blue)

Ablities: Battle Mage

Parseltongue

All Magics

"Griphook, let me claim all my titles, but merge each side linages into one, so I will have two titles".

"May I also change my name to Hadrian Jupiter Peverall"?

"Of course", said Griphook.

Suddenly, Harry became taller,glasses gone, muscular, a gray aura and his emerald eyes became more dark.

Hadrian suddenly got some blue and black battle armour on with his Maternal Crest on the centre and his Paternal slightly to the Right. His battle/formal robes was black with blue and gold outlining on one side and red and green on the other. He also picked up bows, swords and daggers

He also got a gold cape with his initials and the Wizmengot symbol.

Hadrian left and he went flourish and botts and got some mental magic and all around magic books. He got a full potions pull out kit.

Ollivanders

Hadrian went to the store.

"Hello, Ollivander".

"Hello Mr. Peverall".

"My wand is unsufficient and I am afraid I need a custom one".

"Very well, come on in the back".

At the end, Hadrian got a white holly and elder wood with a core of a fire phoenix tears, Hungarian Horntail and a Basilisk fang.

Leaky Calderon

"Hello guys", as Hadrian saw Moody and Snape sitting down.

"Ready for the Ministry boy" asked Moody

"Lets go"

Ministry: Apprentice Bonding Room

"Mr. Peverall, are you ready to become the apprentice to Severus Snape and Alastor Moody"? asked Frank.

"Are you, Snape and Moody ready to accept him and teach him".

"Yes I will".

Ministry: Amelia Bones Office

"So basically, you his teachers want me to give Mr. Peverall a joint job with Unspeakable and HitWizard when he graduates from Hogwarts", said Amelia.

"Yep", said Moody

"Ok, Guys, young Hadrian has a spot".

"Hadrian, take your badge".

"Thank you Director Bones".


	3. Chapter 2

*note Harry has Potter Manor and a 7 compartment trunk and knows the prophecy

Training Island:

"Good Morning, Professor Snape and Moody", said Harry

"Good Morning lad", said Moody

"First we will be testing your defense dueling skills", said Snape.

Snape sent a stunner and Harry dodged and sent a reducto and stupefy. Snape followed with a incendio and Bomarda, Harry conjured stone and sent it at Snape. Snape sent a stunner and Harry responded with a roll to the dive. He did Secumsemtra, disarm spell and stunner. Snape fell to the ground and Harry revived him.

"Great job Harry", said Snape.

Harry could successfully perform the fifth year spells and potions.

August 15th(5 months island time)

Hadrian just took and finished the amiguas form potion. He had two forms, one was a Hungarian Horntail and the other was a raven.

August 29th Quttitch World Cub

"Welcome to the World Cup", exclaimed Ludo Bagman.

Ireland won by 10 points 170 to 160 however Krum caught the Snitch.

Later tonight in the tent the three people could hear some screaming.

"Moody, what is that", asked Harry

"Death Eaters, lets go", said Snape.

Harry walked out slowly and carefully and he saw this man in the forest in black robes. He sent a stunner and reducto spell at him.

Suddenly he saw Snape, Moody, Ludo Bagman and some aurors. "Hey what do you think you are doing kid", said a auror.

"Harry are you alright".

"Yep Moody, stunned Barty Crouch Junior".

"Where", asked Snape

"here"

"Barty Crouch Jr, you are under arrest, said Moody.

"Hey kid, who the hell do you think you are", said a Auror.

Harry pulled out his badge from the Ministry.

His eyes widened.

"Ok, you are free to go".

September 1rst: Great Hall

"Hey Potter, sneered Weasley, "all hero again"

"You glory hounded idiot", said Hermione.

"Shut up and its Lord Peverall-Le Fay", said Harry.

They paled and after the sorting they got a howler.

HADRIAN JUPITER PEVERALL, ARE YOU MORE OF A IDIOT THAN YOUR GODFATHER!, YOU STUPID BOY YOU ARE TOO DANGEROUS TO GO TO HOGWARTS AFTER LAST YEAR EVENTS. YOUR PARENTS SHOULD HAVE NEVER SUFFERED FOR YOU BOY! YOU ARE A FREAK OF MAGIC AND A DISGRACE TO YOUR PARENTS!

SIGNED WEASLEYS AND GRANGERS!

Screw you Weasleys, said Harry

"Yeah, said a Gryffindor.

OUT! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! VNO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER! NO MORE POTTER!

Enough said Dumbledore.

"Professor, may I be resorted", asked Harry.

"Very well".

Hadrian walked up and a flick of his wand his Armour and robe garment was on. The crowd gasped.

He sat on the stool.

So John, you know where to put me

RAVENClAW!

Harry ran over to the Ravenclaw table and they cheered.

"Now, there shall be no Qudditch because of the Triwizard Tournement open to sixth and seventh year students". The crowd cheered like crazy.

"Lets welcome the students from Beauxbeatons, the door opened and many girls came in in blue robes and hats, followed by Madam Maxine, the Headmistress.

"Now, Durmstrang".

At that second Boys in brown coats, walked in carrying in longs of fire and doing tricks. Among the crowd was Victor Krum, the sports fans were going crazy!

Dumbledore's office

"Hello, Harry, how was your summer", asked Dumbledore.

Good and Harry flashed into a Horntail.

"Wow great job".

"Now, we know Severus is a spy for us, Riddle has ordered him to put your name in the cup".

"Ok, that's fine".

Bed


End file.
